Prom Night
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: Clare is 'ready,' but Eli has a surprise up his sleeve. What will happen at the end of the night? Review please :D
1. Chapter 1

"Get a blue one, Clare!" Alli yelped at me.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Your eyes! Good thing I'm here. What would you do without me?" Alli said, walking over to a display of bright blue dresses.

I chewed on my nail and my heart started beating faster as I mumbled, "I'm ready…"

"Ready for what?" Alli asked, swatting my finger out of my mouth.

"Well, on prom night… I figured Eli and I could…" I half explained.

"You and Eli are going to have sex?" She jumped up and down, excitedly, causing a group of people to look in our direction.

"I-I don't know. I haven't talked about it with Eli. I want to surprise him," I said.

"You love him?" Alli asked.

"We've been going out for more than a year, Alli. Of course I love him," I said. "I want his senior prom to be unforgettable."

"How could he forget a night of loving with you?" She said, waggling her eyebrows. My heart dropped in my stomach and I sighed.

"I'm nervous," I whispered.

"You have two weeks to get ready for it. It will be perfect," Alli reassured me, rubbing my back.

"This one," I said. She gave me a confused look and I grabbed the dress off the rack.

.

.

"Dude," I whispered at Adam.

"What?" He asked.

"Can we, um, go to the ring store?" I blushed.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know that prom is in a couple weeks," I said. I continued when Adam nodded. "Well, I was thinking maybe I could ask Clare to… You know."

"You're going to propose?" I nodded. Adam raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Of course! Let's go!" I laughed at how girly he was being. Ever since Adam and Alli started dating, Adam had a lot more confidence and was a lot happier. "How are you going to do it?" He asked me.

"I don't know! I'm so nervous. What if she says no?" I asked, feeling my heart speed up.

"She wouldn't do that. She loves you, Eli," Adam said. We pondered through the store and looked for engagement rings.

"This one," I said, pointing at a ring while the saleswoman took it out of the display.

.

.

"Clare's upstairs. She'll be down in a second," Clare's mom said to Eli. As if on cue, Clare's blue shoe appeared on the top step of the stairs. She walked gracefully down the stairs and Eli got the full view of his beautiful girlfriend.

The bright blue dress hugged her curves perfectly and brought out her eyes. Her hair was in its usual curls and she had makeup on. He smiled at her and felt his heart melt when he saw her blush lightly. He felt the box with the ring in it burning a hole in his pocket when he grabbed her hand to take pictures.

"You look beautiful," Eli whispered in Clare's ear. She smiled up at him and felt a wave of panic rush over her. They are going to have _sex_.

"I love you," She whispered to Eli.

"Come on, guys. The limo's waiting," Clare's mom hugged her and told her to have a good time.

Eli helped Clare into the limo and followed behind her. "You really look gorgeous," He said. She was too nervous to speak. She just nuzzled into Eli's chest as they drove to Adam's house to pick up him and Alli.

The back of the limo was full of chattering and giggling. Eli was clearly nervous and Clare was shaking. "You seem anxious… What's wrong, blue eyes?" He asked her.

"Nothing," She said, kissing him. He smiled to himself and held her hand tightly while she talked loudly with Alli.

"Where's the ring?" Adam whispered. Eli patted the breast pocket of my rented tux and he smiled.

Clare glanced at Eli, who was whispering to Adam. Her face turned serious and Alli noticed immediately. "Oh no, did he say no again?" She asked.

Clare blushed and bit her lip. "No! I can't talk to him about it. It's too awkward," She said. Clare felt Eli's hand squeeze her own and she smiled.

"If you think just talking is awkward, what are you going to do when it actually happens?" Alli whispered. Clare shrugged and sighed loudly.

"I want to. So badly. I'm just so nervous," She said.

"It will be perfect," Alli reassured her and turned to Adam, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"After the dance," Clare whispered to Eli. "Can we go back to your house?"

"It'll be late," He replied, causing her stomach to drop.

"I-I know," She said.

"Why?" He asked, flashing a look of disgust behind Clare. She looked over and saw Adam and Alli in full on make out mode.

"I just don't wanna go home," She lied. He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

He didn't think twice about it. There had been times when Clare slept over, when Eli slept on the couch and Clare slept in his bed. He didn't think that she wanted to have sex. The only thing that was on his mind was the ring in his pocket, feeling heavier and heavier by the minute.

**What do you think? ;P review please **


	2. Chapter 2

After the prom, they all got back in the limo, all sweaty from dancing and wet from the rain that had started to fall. Clare clung onto Eli's hand, her nerves starting to kick in again. The four hours of dancing had taken her mind off what they were going to do tonight.

Eli squeezed Clare's hand gently in his and felt her shaking. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She blushed and looked down, her eyes full of worry.

"Nothing's wrong," She answered, trying to calm down.

"Seriously Clare, what's wrong?" He asked again.

Clare looked at him and whispered, "Can we talk about this later?" Eli's heart dropped at her tone. Was she mad at him? A million bad thoughts flew through his head and he pulled his hand away from hers and turned to Adam.

"Does Alli know what's wrong with Clare?" He asked. Adam shrugged and turned to Alli, whispering in her ear. She flashed Clare a look and Clare shrugged.

"You haven't told him yet? Clare!" Alli whispered in Clare's ear. "The poor kid thinks you're going to dump him."

"She's mad at me, Adam. She's going to say no," Eli whispered. Eli felt Clare's hand grab his hesitantly and he smiled inwardly.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. She's acting all distant and everything." Eli's jaw dropped. "You didn't tell her, did you?" He asked Adam.

"No! I didn't tell Alli either. I don't know why she'd be that way," Adam paused and then lowered his voice even more. "Unless tonight's 'the night'"

"'The night' as in "The Night?'" Eli asked him. He glanced at Clare and she was biting the nail on her free hand and was whispering to Alli.

"That 'The Night.' You never know," Adam said.

"I don't think so. It's probably just family drama. I don't think Clare is ready anyway," Eli said, shrugging.

"What is the worst that could happen, Clare?" Alli whispered.

"Um he says no and I have to deal with that rejection again. Alli, I don't want him to reject me again. It hurts," Clare said, lowering her eyes.

"I know, Clare. My boyfriend is going through freaking testosterone injections and he never wants to do anything. I know what you're going through," Alli said, keeping her voice low so she didn't upset Adam. "And Clare, Eli loves you. He won't say no to you…Plus you're pretty hot," She said. Clare rolled her eyes at her and looked at Eli. His eyes were full of worry and angst.

"It's okay with CeCe and Bullfrog that I spend the night, right?" Clare leaned in and asked Eli.

"They don't care, Clare. They love you," He said, kissing the top of her head. A wave of relief crashed over Eli at the realization that she wasn't mad at him. "And I love you," He whispered in her ear. She smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. Tonight she would show him just how much he loved her.

The limo stopped and that was Alli and Adam's cue to leave. Alli gave Clare a quick squeeze on the knee and Adam flashed Eli and encouraging look before closing the door behind him. The limo started again, but Eli stopped the driver.

"We can walk home, right?" He asked Clare. She smiled and nodded excitedly. The night air might clear her mind. He climbed out of the limo and helped Clare. She squeaked as the coldness of the rain pounded on her. He held her blue high heels as she stepped out, complaining that they hurt and that she would walk barefoot.

"So what's on your mind?" Clare asked, grabbing Eli's hand. He looked at her and smiled. Her makeup was running down her cheeks and her hair was sticking to her face because of the rain. _She's never looked more beautiful_.

"You look so gorgeous, Clare," He said. She scoffed in his face and started walking, pulling him along by his hand.

"I'm sweaty and soaking wet," She complained. He pulled her back towards him and kissed her. She eased into the kiss and started kissing him back with more fervor, running her hands through his wet hair. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he did the same to hers. They pulled away only when they absolutely needed air.

"Wow," He said, smirking at her. "Someone's frisky," Eli teased, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her against him as they started walking again. Her head fell onto his shoulder and rested there while they walked in silence; the only sound around them was the loud pounding of the rain on the sidewalk.

"Isn't that a rented tux?" Clare asked, giggling. He shrugged and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and sighed. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"Let's get going. I don't want my girl to get sick," He said, causing a blush to paint Clare's cheeks. She nodded lightly, but an idea came to her and she stopped him.

"One last dance?" Clare asked. He rolled his eyes.

"It's every girl's dream to dance in the rain, huh?" Eli asked, pulling her into his chest and starting to dance.

They rocked back and forth on their feet to imaginary music. "You're too perfect," Clare whispered against his chest.

Eli's stomach knotted and he started to panic. "Clare, you're beyond perfect. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to fall asleep next to you every night. I want to be with you forever," Eli said. Clare smiled against his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up as he said, "Will you marry me, Clare?"

It took a little while for Clare to realize what he just said. "Wh-what?" She asked. He let go of her hands, dropped her shoes, and got down on one knee and pulled the box out.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked her again. Clare smiled at him and nodded. She hugged Eli tightly and his body relaxed, hugging her back.

"I have a surprise for you too," She said.

He raised an eyebrow at her and put the ring on her finger. "This doesn't mean now; it means forever," Eli said, kissing Clare's forehead lightly. He couldn't help but wonder what her surprise was.

Clare examined the ring in the dim light coming from the street light. There was a light blue side coming into the middle and meeting the emerald green side of the band with a large diamond in the middle shaped like a heart. It was absolutely perfect. And tonight would be perfect…

**A/N So yeah I got this idea because I went dancing in the rain today3**

**So next chapter will probably be a lemon?**

**Tell me what you think :D**

**Review? Yeah reviews would be awesome. I promise if you review, Munro Chambers will show up in your bed NAKED :3 You know you want it :D**

**The next chapter will probably be the last one, just so you know C:**

**Thanks! ;***


	3. Chapter 3

Eli and Clare walked into Eli's house; hand in hand and swinging their arms together. Eli dropped Clare's shoes at the doorway and kicked his own off. She wiped her feet on the carpet while Eli went to look for his parents. He had found a note and was reading it when Clare snaked her arms around his waist. "What does it say?" She asked.

"My parents are gone for the night," He answered, throwing the piece of paper into the trash can, turning around towards Clare and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Before we get sick, let's go upstairs and put dry clothes on," He said.

They started making their way up the stairs to Eli's room. "But Eli, I don't have clothes," Clare said.

"You can borrow some of mine," He said, opening his door to a clean room. He let Clare in first and kept his hand on her hip, guiding her inside. "Do you have to shower?" He asked her. She nodded her head and took the pile of clothes that Eli was holding out to her.

She went into the bathroom and took a few deep breaths, calming herself. Clare put the clothes on the counter and grabbed a cloth and turned the water on. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She unhooked her bra and threw it on the counter, along with her panties. She got in the shower, not waiting for the water to warm up. She washed herself quickly and then stood there, letting the hot water hit her, relaxing her. After a while, she got out and wrapped a towel around her body tightly.

Clare gripped the sides of the sink and breathed in deeply. She had been thinking of ways to approach the topic of having sex, but all her thoughts were out the window. She was having a panic attack.

Clare let the towel drop to the floor and she grabbed her bra, only to throw it back on the counter, not wanting to wear it because it was soaking wet. She pulled Eli's Dead Hand shirt over her head and tugged up her underwear and her pants. Surprisingly, her panties weren't wet from the rain.

She pulled the ring off her ring finger on her right hand. "Pure hearts wait," She read from her purity ring. She clenched it in her hand and took a deep breath before opening the door. He smiled at her and immediately noticed the worried look on her face.

"I completely forgot about before. What's wrong, darling?" He asked. Clare smiled at his calming words. She sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him nervously.

"Hold out your hand, palm up," Clare said. Eli gave her a weird look but obeyed. She rubbed his hand with hers and dropped the ring in his hand. He inspected her purity ring and gave Clare a worried look.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked, confused. She smiled weakly at him.

"It says that pure hearts wait, but it doesn't specify what to wait for. Am I supposed to wait until marriage? Am I supposed to wait for love? Am I supposed to wait for the beautiful boy in black to come around and tell me that I have pretty eyes? I'm not sure. Eli, I don't know anything right now. All I know is that I really love you and I want you to have me. All of me," Clare blushed and watched Eli. His eyes slowly moved from her purity ring to her blue eyes, searching for an amused look or any hesitation. Her eyes stared into his, completely serious and it finally clicked why she was acting so weird.

"Clare," Eli said, taking her hands in his.

"We already have a promise," Clare interrupted, showing him her engagement ring. "We love each other and Eli, I really really want to."

"I want to too, but I don't want you to regret it," Eli said. She shook her head and her damp curls bounced.

"If I do regret it, I won't regret that it was with you," Clare said. Her eyes shined with eagerness. Eli smiled at her and kissed her gently on the cheek and pulled away.

"You're ready?" He asked her.

"Yes, Eli," Clare said, jokingly sounding annoyed. Eli brought his hand up and lightly rubbed her face, cupping her chin and pulling her towards him for a kiss. Soon they were mimicking the same kiss that they had experienced in the rain earlier that night. His tongue explored her mouth while hers did the same. Eli pushed her down onto his bed lightly and nudged her legs open so he could rest comfortably between them. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his girlfriend…fiancé.

He smiled to himself at the eager look in her eyes and her hair a mess. He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose, then her forehead, and both cheeks, and then met her lips to continue the kiss. Clare blushed when she felt Eli's fingers rubbing little circles on the small amount of exposed skin at her hips. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and played with it.

"You can take it off," She said, breaking the kiss. Eli pushed her shirt up to expose her stomach. He kissed the skin and dipped his tongue into her belly button. She giggled nervously as he pushed the shirt higher to expose her breasts. He raised an eyebrow at her because she wasn't wearing a bra. Eli kissed the soft skin on her breasts and latched his mouth on her nipple. She squeaked at the sudden amazing feeling and arched her back.

He swirled his tongue in circles on her nipple and tweaked the other one in between his index finger and thumb. She grabbed his hair and laced it through her fingers, pulling on it. Eli moaned and the vibrations on Clare's nipples made her moan too. He pulled away and watched in amusement as she whimpered from the loss of his warm mouth. She took the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head and throw it across the room. Eli did the same to his own shirt.

Clare stared at his chest. She had seen it many times before, but couldn't get over the perfectness of it. She flipped them over so she was on top of him. She blushed as her leg brushed against his obvious arousal behind his sweat pants.

Clare kissed up his stomach and neck, to meet his lips at the top. Eli flipped them over again so that he was on top. Their bare chests rubbed together and the feeling sent jolts of electricity through them. Clare hooked her leg around Eli's back and thrusted her hips up against his clothed erection.

They both moaned at the contact and Clare wrapped her other leg around Eli, starting to get comfortable. Eli's hands slid down Clare's sides, tracing her curves with his hands. His hands stopped at the waistband of her pants. She pulled away from the kiss and sucked in a breath while Eli's lips met her neck. In the heat of the moment, Clare put her hands on the waistband of his sweatpants and started to pull them down. He helped her get them off and he was left in nothing but boxers. She blushed, while her eyes glued to his erection in his boxers.

She was snapped out of her moment of embarrassment when she felt Eli's mouth sucking on her nipple again. Clare's eyes fluttered shut and he smirked at her. "Eli," She moaned his name when he bit down lightly on her sensitive flesh. Just the sound of her moaning his name could've made Eli cum right there.

He pulled his mouth away and Clare groaned at him. He rested his hands on her hips and toyed with the waistband of her sweat pants. Eli started pulling them down slowly and Clare blushed a deep red. He threw her pants blindly across the room and saw the wet spot on her underwear. She instinctively tried to close her legs, but Eli was settled there. He kissed up her legs to her inner thigh.

Her breath hitched in her throat when he kissed her soaking bundle of nerves through her panties. He moved up and kissed her hard. She took his bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled lightly. He started sucking on her tongue lightly and his hands squeezed her breasts.

Eli moved his hands down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. "Can I take these off?" He asked her, pulling away from the kiss, a line of saliva connecting the couple's lips. Clare blushed but nodded. He slid her underwear down her legs and threw them in the pool of clothes on his floor.

Eli kissed down her stomach to her inner thighs. This time, he didn't ask Clare permission or wait for her. He plunged his finger inside her and she moaned loudly. He continued to thrust his finger in and out of her and listen to her whimpers. Her moans grew louder and louder as she grew closer and closer to release. He added another finger and used his free hand to push against her clit. He watched her as she reached for something – anything. Her head thrashed around and her body started to shake. Her walls tightened around his finger and she screamed his name as she came. He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.

Clare looked at Eli and blushed. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled him closer to her by them. Eli smirked at her as she blushed, pulling them down. She had never really seen a penis before and she was extremely nervous.

Eli's usual cocky self was gone and he blushed furiously as Clare inspected him. With shaking hands, she grabbed his cock and squeezed. A moan escaped his lips and she started moving her fist up and down slowly. She wasn't doing it to tease him; she had no idea what to do.

Eli groaned in his throat and grabbed Clare's hand, stopping her before he came. She pulled her hand away, confused. He nudged her legs open more and leaned down to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and gripped his soft hair.

Eli pulled away from Clare and looked down at her. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms. He opened the box and pulled out a condom. He ripped the wrapper off and rolled it on. Clare looked at him with a weird look and asked, "Why do you have condoms? Were you expecting to be sleeping with me?"

"You're jumping to conclusions, Clare. My dad bought them for me a couple months ago. He knows that we aren't having sex, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Eli said.

Clare blushed and kissed him one last time before saying, "I'm ready."

"This is going to kill me to hurt you, Clare. If you want to stop at any point, just tell me," He said, grabbing her hips and pushing into her slowly. A scream ripped from her throat and Eli stopped. Her nails dug into his back, sending a wave of pleasure to crash over Eli.

"You can keep going if you want," She said. He pushed all the way into her and moaned at how tight she was. Clare was still in agony, the pain causing her eyes to tear up and her hands to clench into fists so hard that her palms started to bleed. He rubbed her thighs lightly, trying to ease the pain, even though he was feeling intense pleasure, feeling her walls clenching and unclenching around him.

Eli felt her walls adjusting to him and he started to He move slowly. Clare caught her lip between her teeth and bit on it hard, tasting the metallic taste of blood. The feeling of pain was gone now, a mere memory now as pleasure crashed over her. She shyly thrusted her hips against his and shook lightly underneath him as he hit her spot. "Right there," Clare moaned breathlessly. She continued to meet his thrusts and he watched her as her breasts bounced every time she moved. He groaned in his throat and reached down and rubbed her clit.

Her back arched against his body at the sudden contact with her sensitive bud of flesh. She bit down on his neck and moaned against his skin. "E-Eli. I'm s-so cl-close," She said. He felt her walls squeezing around his dick tightly. Her body started to shake and she pulled on Eli's hair. She screamed his name as she came. Eli moaned at the feeling and kept thrusting in and out of her, trying to get himself to cum. Clare started thrusting her hips again and she moaned loudly. His fingers continued to rub her clit, increasing the pressure as he grew closer to releasing. He felt her walls squeeze around him a second time. "E-E-Eli-i-i-i," She moaned as she came again, falling back against the bed, exhausted from the three orgasms she experienced that night. Eli felt her walls squeezing still, the tremors of her orgasms, and he spilled his cum inside the condom. He collapsed against her and breathed heavily.

"Wow," Clare muttered breathlessly. Eli pulled out of her and they both groaned from the loss. He rolled the condom off and tossed it in the trash, wrapping Clare in his arms.

"I know," Eli said in between pants. He kissed her forehead and put his hand on her cheek.

"That's what I've been missing out on for the year we've been going out?" Clare asked.

"I guess so. I like the sexy side of Clare," Eli said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it in his.

"That was amazing, Eli," She said, still in shock.

"You came three times tonight," Eli said, causing Clare to blush.

"Maybe more if you're up for round two," Clare said, grabbing his cock and squeezing it.

**A/N I like reviews :D this was terribly written D: And I don't know if I wanna add another chapter. Just tell me in a review if you'd read another chapter, but I'm putting this as complete for now. Maybe Clare's thoughts the next day? D: Maybe more lemony goodness? xD lol just please review? :D**


End file.
